One choice can change you
by CloveSevina
Summary: This is another person in the dauntless initiation. She is Divergent like Tris. Amity to Dauntless? Wise choice.But how will her story go? Should I continue? Review


_I sit alone in my room reading a book._ Today is the aptitude test and it starts at 1:00. I glance at my watch. 12:30 and I'm already dressed in my red and yellow. Might as well wake up my brother. I set my book down and walk to the next room.

"Hey. Hey Cole. Wake up." I whisper and I shake him around in his bed. He opened his eyes no wider than a little slit.

"Lilak? What time is it?" Cole asked peering at me.

"Like 12:30. Why?" I reply confused since he has a clock right beside his bed.

"Ok." He leans up until his lips brush my ear. "Wake me up at 1:00"

"No! Get out now..." I whine while I drag him out of bed and dress him.

"Let's go eat." We walk down stairs into the dining room. Our mother places the food onto the table for us to eat.

"You should hurry. You only have 5 minutes." She flashes us a warm smile. We shovel everything into our mouths and we walk out the door together.

**###**

We walk to the seats near the back. Farthest away from the vomit smell that fills the bus. Me and my brother may be twins but we couldn't be more opposite. We share the same red hair and green eyes but that is where the similarities stop. He is tall with less muscle than a mouse. I'll be shocked if he makes it into Dauntless. I on the other hand am shorter than the average person but am stronger than most. We walk off the bus and I bump into a man.

"Watch where your going!" I call. I may be from the peaceful but that doesn't mean I'm good at it. The school cancelled half classes so we can get right to the tests.

**###**

I sit with my brother and another Amity. We sit in a circle playing a game hardly any girl participates in any more. My brother gets called in the group. How many have gone in? I look around and see 8 Stiffs and a couple Candor. I'm the only Amity left. I put my head in my hands until my brother comes back with sweat on his brow. He wipes his hands on my shirt.

"Gross." I push him over. They call the last ones left in the room. I walk into room 6. A Dauntless woman sits in the room. Mirrors cover the entire the centre of the room is a white recliner where I happily sit down. The machine looks like it belongs in a hospital.

"It doesn't hurt." says the woman. "Don't worry."

He hair is black, but in light I see grey in her head of hair.

"I'm Tori." she shakes my hand. She presses wire to my she sticks a wire to her own forehead. She does a bunch of things with the wires and hands me a vial of clear liquid.

"Drink this." I take the vial and chug it down until there is no more. Then my eyes close.

**###**

My eyes open and I stand alone in the cafeteria. On the table there are 2 baskets one with a knife as long as my arm and in the other a block of cheese.

"Cheese?" I laugh. I pick up the knife. I look around.

"What do I do now?" I ask to no one. Then I turn around to see a dog baring it's teeth at me.

"Oh. God." I say. The only way to get it to leave me alone is to attack it. While I am calculating what to do the dog pounces on me. _Oh god. I'm Dead. _The only thing I know what to do is look it in the the eye. Or is it the nose. Whatever. I'll just not look at it at all. Then I feel a wet lick on my face. Oh thank god it only wants to play. I drop the knife and pet the dog.

"Your so cute!" I say as I scratch it's head. Then a little blond girl with a white dress comes out of no where.

"Puppy!" The girl called. The dog started to bare its teeth. The hind legs were bent. It was ready to pounce. I had no choice so I picked the knife of the ground and stabbed the dog. Then the scene changes and I stand at the bus stop now. As I bored the bus a man pulled me aside.

"Do you know this man?" Asks the man. He points at a newspaper. He has an eye patch and his breath smells like garlic.

"O.k. First off your breath smells gross. And second off I've never seen him before." I look closer at the picture. He looks very familiar. But this guy scares me.

"You can save me!" he pleads "Just tell me you know him!"

I look him right in the eye and say "I'm sorry." I say. "I don't know him."


End file.
